


In a Perfect World

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [144]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: In a perfect world, she would be enough.





	In a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> This one and [Shift and Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660844) go together, a bit of before and after. This one is Maya POV set in the blue period of 2x08.

Sam's mood tumbles about. He talks about people who never existed, Annie and Gene, and Ruth might not want to say it but Maya can see it for herself: a part of Sam is never coming back.

He stays busy with therapy. One day, they might let him go back to work. Some day, she might feel like she made the right choice, coming back to Manchester. But, until then...

She's real, she's here, but she's abandoned once already. Even if she offered him a hand to hold, a shoulder to lean on, Maya knows it would never be enough.


End file.
